


Scars. A sign that you had been hurt. A sign that you had healed

by AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Much, Gaang finds out about Zuko's scar, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Trigger Warning: Burns, Trigger Warning: Graphic Description of Injuries, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), azula tries to be an only sibling, katara kinda forgives zuko, story of zukos scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips/pseuds/AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips
Summary: After escaping the fire nation with his uncle Iroh, Zuko tries to join the Gaang at the air temple.  What he doesn't expect is a visit from his sister.Fire is thrown, sacrifices are made and new wounds are created, but maybe this will help Zuko find himself some forgiveness from his new family.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 590
Collections: avatar tingz





	1. Chapter 1 - Zuko tries to make friends ... badly

**Author's Note:**

> I have upped the rating to explicit to be on the safe side. Later chapters in this fic will contain graphic descriptions of injuries (specifically burns) which may be triggering for some readers.
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out in the comments that some of the grammar around the speech was a bit wonky and made it hard to read. I have now hopefully fixed the issue, so please enjoy.

“This was a stupid idea! What the hell was I thinking!” Zuko paces the ground of the clearing his balloon landed in, hands waving agitatedly as he falls further into his mental spiral. “I mean why would they trust the guy who has been chasing them for months. Not to mention the fact that my decision to side with Azula and my father nearly killed the Avatar!” He turns on his heels to face his companion. “They will never see beyond that uncle. I have never given them a reason to trust me, and the one time the waterbender offered me a chance I threw it back in her face.” 

Zuko watches as the older man gently places his cup on the floor, eyes shut as he considers his words carefully. “Of course you are right nephew, but remember these people are not your family. They are more open to forgiveness and looking into the person inside.” It’s obvious that the words are meant to be comforting, but they barely dent the resignation that has made itself at home in his head.Iroh must notice as he gestures at the spot in front of his tea mat. With a resigned sigh Zuko lowers himself with a huff and accepts the tea presented to him. “I understand your worries nephew, but you are no longer under your father's shadow. You can see the beauty of the world again and now you are starting to fight for it. Your assistance in getting me here proves that.” Again Zuko just shrinks down in himself, hunching over his cup.

“But what if it’s too little too late? I am risking everything for this. If they don’t accept me I have nothing.” There is a burning behind his closed eyelids but he doesn’t fight the gentle tears as they escape and run down his cheeks. Seconds later and he is pulled into his uncle's chest, swallowed in the security and reassurance of the embrace. Unused to such attention the tears just fall harder, and his fists clench the dark fabric of Iroh’s robes. 

“Nephew.” His uncle's voice is clogged and heavy with emotion “You are so strong. After many years excluded from your people and your nation, you finally got the thing you wanted most, but have given it up for what you now see as right.” With more care than has been shown to him since the loss of his mother, Iroh gently pushes Zuko back cupping a hand to his scarred cheek. “You will always have a place with me Zuko. I may not know now where that will be, but we will find it together. That I can promise you.” It is hard for Zuko to swallow around the lump of emotion in his throat.

“Thank you Uncle.” If he were addressing his father or any member of the fire nation court, he would hate himself for showing such weakness. That is how he earned his father's scorn and as a result his scar. But here, with his uncle it is even clearer that his father is wrong. Showing emotion like this is no weakness, a lesson he wishes he had learned earlier.

Iroh is smiling gently at him. “Get some rest Prince Zuko. Tomorrow we will go to see the Avatar, and I will be there by your side when we do.” With a gentle pat on the shoulder Zuko watches as his uncle rises and heads back to the balloon. He smiles to himself as he thinks of his uncle. Iroh knows him well, and knows that he would not be comfortable meeting the Avatar while his emotions are displayed so clearly on his face.

He lies back in the grass, arms cushioning his head. From what he can see between the leaves, the sky is clear. There is no doubt there will be a chill overnight, and he flicks a flame from his fingers onto the small fire beside him. Slowly he closes his eyes and draws a steady breath. “I will see you tomorrow Avatar, and I hope uncle is right about you. That you will look beyond what you believe me to be.”

###  **_(The next day)_ **

“There is no way we can trust you after everything you’ve done.” No matter what his uncle had said yesterday, Zuko had known that this would be the outcome of his request. However, to hear the denial coming from the Avatar now left him feeling empty and he couldn’t help folding in on himself a little. He opens his mouth to speak but the water bender cuts him off before he has a chance. “You need to get out of here. Now.” He looks to his uncle for support and takes a step forward.

“I’m trying to explain that I’m not that person anymore!” He watches as the four kids in front of him brace themselves as if they think he is about to douse them in flames. He knows that they don’t trust him but it still hurts to know that they think so little of him and he lowers his gaze. 

“Either you leave or we attack.” It’s the brother with the boomerang that addresses him now, his words just as harsh as the others. He hears his uncle moving behind him, and a hand on his shoulder lets him know that he still has his Iroh on his side.

“I know that my nephew has offered you no reason to trust him in the past, but please respect that he has made a very difficult choice to be here today.” He thanks his uncle silently in his head, and can feel the emotions building up again but he swallows them down. He may have let himself cry yesterday but he cannot permit that here when he has already lowered himself this much.

“Please give me just one chance.” He kneels before them still with his head bowed “I have given up everything for this. My home. My people. My … My family.” He curses as his voice cracks betraying what he was trying so hard to hide. “If you wont accept me as a friend, then take me as a prisoner. That is all that will await me if I return to the fire nation.” He hears the sharp intake of breath from his uncle, who lowers himself to the floor beside him.

“Prince Zuko, there is no need for this. We can hide ourselves in the earth kingdom, I don’t want to see you as a prisoner even at the hands of the Avatar.”

He turns to meet his uncle's kind eyes. “There is no hope for me beyond this uncle. I will always be the traitorous prince who turned his back on his people. They will find me eventually.”

A cough from in front of them breaks his attention and he turns to see the group standing still on guard, and it is the water tribe boy that speaks “While that is very touching and all it doesn’t change our decision, right Aang?” Zuko looks into the young face of the Airbender. He looks conflicted as he searches the faces of his friends for guidance. When their eyes meet Zuko searches for an answer.

“Please.” His heart sinks as the Avatar turns away, a clear dismissal of his request. The female water bender stalks towards him, water floating between her palms.

“Get out of here and don’t come back.” Her voice is low and dangerous.

Resigned, he stands, offering a hand to his uncle. The look of pity on the older man's features makes him tense biting his tongue to stop the outburst that tries to burst forth. With a shake of the head he silences anything that his uncle may try to say. He can’t cope with one of Iroh’s prophetic phrases now. He just wants to leave and get as far away as possible. In any other moment he would hold his head high as he walks away, never showing a weakness that could be used against him. But what does that matter now? He is nothing more than a banished prince, with no home, no hope and no honour. He glances back to look at the group, and is surprised to see a flash of uncertainty flash across the face of the avatar, but as quickly as it appears it washes away leaving nothing but distrust in its place.

Conceding that there is nothing more he can do he begins to look away, but a horrifically familiar sound makes him freeze. He would recognise the sound of fire nation airships anywhere. His unwanted assumption is proved correct only a moment later when a viewing platform rises above the rim of the stone platform they all stand on. “I knew we couldn’t trust him! He led the fire nation right to us!” Zuko grimaces at the call. Of course they would blame him, and realistically he knows that he can’t blame them.

“I have nothing to do with this! Maybe they just followed the giant flying bison, he’s hardly inconspicuous!” He throws his arms out towards the animal to help express his point, the bison huffs in response.

“Don’t blame Appa! It’s not his -'' The rest of the avatars' complaint is cut off as he is forced to dodge a burst of fire. Debris flies out as the blast hits the ground and Zuko covers his face with his arms. He glances around and it seems his presence has been forgotten in favour of the bigger threat. He grits his teeth, he should leave now before he puts himself in unnecessary danger of being dragged disgracefully back to his father. Iroh hasn’t moved yet waiting to see what action his nephew finally decides on taking. He knows in his heart that without him as a factor his uncle would be diving in to help the avatar and his friends, but he is standing by what he told Zuko last night. If his nephew leaves now, Iroh will follow. With a snarl Zuko turns and runs into the fray dispelling a blast with his bending. He sees his uncle look at him with pride in his peripheral vision, before unleashing powerful fire befitting the title of the dragon of the west.

With his uncle beside him Zuko throws himself into the fight, dispelling attacks and unleashing his own in return. He is annoyed to find that though his bending had never been particularly strong in the first place, it seems even weaker than normal, however he is given very little opportunity to think much about it as he dances his way through the battle. He is unsure of how much time passes but suddenly the attacks stop. As the dust settles he looks around to the others. They seem to be just as surprised as him, but not one of them has relaxed their stance from the defensive. As they look out into the air in front of them a new figure stands at the front of the leading balloon, her hair whipping around her head from the wind of the valley.

“The rumours are true I see. You are a proper little traitor now then brother. Crawling into the arms of the avatar, and turning your back on your own people.” Azula stands proud her arms braced on the railings in front of her. The cruel glint in her eye as present as ever knowing how much her barbs will sink into his soul and tear him from the inside. 

“Still father's loyal lapdog Sister, even after he promised the throne to me after you so graciously helped me regain my honour.” He spits the words like venom and is pleased to see a flash of unrestrained anger flash across her face.

“Better a loyal servant than a weakling traitor like you Zuzu.” Her grin is malicious “There is no place for you in the fire nation now brother you have assured that with this pathetic display.” She looks around at the people in front of her, and he knows she sees that they stand apart from him. “It must hurt to know that they will never trust you, right Zuzu. You truly have nothing now. Father's lesson in strength and honour has obviously been forgotten. Maybe I should come down and give you a little reminder.” He fights the urge to step back from her. To raise his fingers to the scar that distorts the side of his head. However he cannot stop the brief wash of pain that he feels work its way across his face. He sees her smirk at the small victory.

“Prince Zuko is not without honour. The fact that he has been strong enough to step out of my brother's shadow and ask for forgiveness from these people only proves his character.” Iroh steps forward to stand by his side. “The fact that you cannot see this shows that you are lacking Azula.” The anger is back in his sister's expression now. She has always been the prodigy, always perfect and without flaws. To hear their uncle call her imperfect in front of both him and the avatar has certainly got to sting.

“Oh uncle you have always been weak, of course precious Zuzu seems so strong to someone like you.” Her voice is cold and hard like steel. “The poor boy never really stood a chance being coddled by you and mother. I was chosen by our father. He knows I am stronger than my brother could ever hope to be.”

“Dominance and power does not equal strength Azula. Sometimes accepting and admitting that you were wrong is a better show of ones strength.” The demented cackle that his uncles words summon from his sister makes a shiver run up his spine. He takes a step forward and addresses her. 

“I will not let you harm the avatar Azula. Father needs to be stopped and Aang is the only way to a better future for all the nations. I didn’t understand before but I do now. I was wrong sister. Father is wrong, even if you don’t see it.” She stares at him with narrowed eyes and he refuses to look away. “Please Zula. Stand down. Don’t try and fight the avatar. I will protect him even if it means fighting you.” He swallows hard. “I don’t want to fight you Azula. So please, stand down.” As he looks at her he knows that his words have had no effect. His sister's eyes are still hard and cruel, and he knows for the second time today he is going to be denied. 

Azula laughs again “Oh Zuzu. I was going to bring you back to father and persuade him to go easy on you. Maybe let you off with another little lesson or a lifetime in the palace under lock and key. But I see nothing will be good enough to get it into your thick skull. You are weak Zuko and I will prove it here and now.” She throws herself over the barrier unleashing a powerful wave of blue flames from her feet, and he is left scrambling to recover.


	2. Chapter 2 - Zuko proves that a heart can change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula forces Zuko to fight her as proof that she is the stronger of the siblings. All goes well until Azula fights dirty and Zuko is forced to make a split second decision. This is going to hurt like a .... .
> 
> Graphic depictions of burn injuries. If this would be triggering for you skip from "as he begins to burn." and resume reading from "That is all I can do for now ."

Her challenge spoken, Azula comes at him like a trained hunting dog, blast after blast and Zuko can do little else other than save himself from being burned. All around him he can hear the fight pick up again, the wind whipping in a frenzy as Aang uses his staff to deflect the fire reigning down from the benders on the ships. He is on his own in this, he feeble attempts at fire vs Azula’s raging inferno. He knows that Azula can tell his bending is weaker, but still she throws her all at him. He has no time to take the offensive, she leaves him no open opportunity, always forcing him to do what he can to protect himself from her attacks. He feels her slowly pushing him away from the fight and the other benders. Herding him away from the only people who could potentially help him.

As the fight drags on he can feel himself flagging, and judging by her look of superiority Azula can see it as well. Her fists fly towards his face, covered in flames, and it is only his natural reaction to flinch away that saves him from the impact. He ducks away dropping to the floor and rolling to the side. As he moves he manages to catch a glance at how the others are fairing. 

For the most part they seem to be having more success than him. The avatar and the other boy are working on the threat that is the airships, while his uncle, the earth bender and the water bender deal with the forces that have managed to land. From what he can tell they seem to have the upper hand, but fear clenches his gut when he notices a normal soldier approach the water bender, sword raised to strike while her attention is on the firebenders in front of her. 

In his heart he knows that even if he called out to warn her it would be too late, so he does the only thing he can think of and turns his back on his sister to shoot a flame at the unnoticed attacker. He doesn’t get to see the outcome of his actions however as an intense heat accompanied by a sharp pain engulfs his side. He cannot help the anguished cry that escapes him as he falls to the ground. When he opens his eyes it's to see Azula looming over him.

“Like I said Zuzu you are weak. It’s a shame that all your friends are a little preoccupied or maybe they would have been able to stop me from doing this.” His eyes widen as she summons a flame to her hand and points it down to face him. He opens his mouth to beg her not to do what he knows she is about to do, but she never gives him the opportunity to utter a word. She pushes the flame out and he can’t help but scream as he begins to burn.

The sensation is too familiar. The heat, the smell of burning flesh, the pain. The family member may be different, but Zuko can’t help but cry as he is burnt by yet another family member. He doesn’t know why but the fact that it’s Azula hurting him likes this hurts more than when it had been his father. Maybe it was because somewhere in his head he had thought he could get her to see why their father was wrong, but he is unable to focus on much more than the agony he is experiencing.

As suddenly as it had spread the heat cuts off. The coolness of the air takes some of the sting but he is still left gasping for breath with each inhale. He tries to focus on his surroundings but his mind is racing, bouncing between the memories of the Agni Kai and the gleefully cruel expression on his sister's face as she began to burn him.

He is faintly aware of a battle still raging, the wind is racing now and he can vaguely recollect that it must be the avatar. A bright light flashes across his eyelids, Azula must have summoned lightning, and he is thrown back to the confrontation with his father. His father had no idea that he could redirect lightning but he had fired it at him anyway.

He had actively tried to murder his own son for finally standing up for himself and removing himself from under his oppressive thumb. He feels his breathing increase and tries to reign it back under control, but his thoughts are still spiralling. His father had burned and banished him, giving him an impossible task as the sole requirements for his return. The avatar had not been seen for a hundred years, yet still his father sent his only son to hunt him down. It had been glaringly obvious to anyone who thought about it, the firelord had no intention of letting him return, but still he had tried so hard. The memories are rapidly becoming too much and he feels like he is drowning. A pitiful sob escapes his lips but he can do little more than lie there as tears stream from his eyes.

“Nephew. You must slow your breathing.” He opens his eyes and Iroh is kneeling beside him, hands resting gently on either side of his head.

“It hurts uncle.” His voice is rough as he speaks between gasps of breath.

“I know nephew, I know. The wound is much worse than last time I cannot begin to imagine, but you must control your breathing.” His uncle's eyes are sad as they glance briefly to his torso, but they quickly return to his face.

“It’s not just the wound.” Again Iroh’s eyes turn sad as he picks up on the meaning of his words and he leans down so that their foreheads touch.

“I am so sorry nephew. I never thought you would have to go through this again.” He hears the genuine sorrow in his uncle's voice and the tears start to build again but he is too exhausted to even attempt stopping them.

“I never thought it would be her.” Ever so gently Iroh sits up again and brushes his fringe aside before moving his hand to cup his cheek once more, using his thumb to wipe up some of his tears.

“Neither did I nephew, neither did I. Now remember prince Zuko, Firebending is all in the breath, one must be able to control their breathing to remain in control of their fire. Breath with me as we did during your training.” Ever so carefully, so as not to disturb the blistering burn on his nephews chest, Iroh brings his hand up to rest on his chest. Together they meditate without another word spoken between them.

Gradually bit by bit he regains control, taking as deep a breath as his tightening skin will allow. “Very good nephew, you did well.” Just as Iroh speaks a muscle in his side spasms and his breath catches as the pain from his side makes itself known once more. He can feel where the edges of his clothes have fused to his skin pull as he breathes and he knows that it cannot look pretty.

“I need to get my nephew some help. I know that I have no right to ask this of you after how we have treated you but I beg you for your assistance. I have already lost one son and I cannot bear to lose another.” He doesn’t have to look to know that his uncle is in a full kowtow before the young avatar and his friends, and something about knowing that doesn’t sit well with him. After all he has done he doesn’t deserve any help from these people. They should leave him to suffer the consequences of his actions.

“Katara -” he knows that is the voice of the avatar. He still sounds uncertain but why he needs the opinion of the water tribe girl is beyond his comprehension. He is so tired now but he fights to stay awake. If something happens to his uncle he needs to know, even if there is little he can do about it. He hears a sigh and a set of feet walk towards him before someone kneels down beside him.

“The burn is bad, I won’t be able to do much in one sitting and I cannot guarantee it won't leave a scar.” As he listens to her he doesn’t understand what she is talking about, until Iroh speaks again.

“I understand, please just heal what you can manage master water bender.” Finally he makes the connection, this girl is a healer and she has agreed to help someone she has always considered to be an enemy. She tries to pull back what remains of his shirt and he hisses as it refuses to leave his skin.

“I will need some help to separate cloth from skin.”

Iroh nods and moves to her side “Tell me what I must do and I will do it.” She thanks him quietly before focusing back on him. He watches as she uncaps a waterskin and summons the water from inside, it wraps around her hands and glows a pale blue.

“As I heal around each piece of material I will need you to pull it back so that it doesn’t fuse to the new skin.” His uncle nods in understanding and prepares his hands to play his part. “I cannot promise that this will not hurt for I don’t want to lie to you, but I promise I will do what I can.” From the look in her eyes he knows she is sincere and he nods to let her know he has understood her.

Slowly she lowers her hands and the cool relief is blissful, he sighs in relief and relaxes a little. Though he is surprised she's willing to do this at this moment he is immensely grateful. Unfortunately the feeling doesn’t last as they begin to remove his clothes. The first piece they remove has his back arching, his legs flailing and a yelp bursting from his lips. The others are called over to hold him down so that Katara can continue her work. He feels his foot connect with something solid and he knows that he will need to apologise to someone once its over, but right now he just wants it to end.

A particularly stubborn piece makes his vision white out and leaves him exhausted, sweat beading on his forehead and his breath raspy. Katara must have reached her limit as well, as it's only moments later that she pulls away. “That is all I can do for now. I can make up a salve to help ease the pain before I can work again but we will need to wrap it to protect from infection.” She walks away and begins instructing the others to get what she needs. Iroh moves to sit behind him so that his head rests against his uncle's stomach. He feels the ground shake a little and his body tenses expecting the return of his sister but he relaxes when he hears Iroh thank the young earthbender for giving him something to lean against.

“How are you feeling nephew?” He can feel the words against his skin as his uncle's voice rumbles beneath him.

“Tired.” He hadn’t known how to respond to the question but that sums it up pretty well.

“I am not surprised to hear that. You can rest now nephew, Miss katara has to find what she needs to make her slave and rest before she can help you further.” As if hearing his uncle's permission were the cue his body needed, Zuko feels his eyes slide closed. Before he drifts off completely he feels his uncle place a kiss on the crown off his head. “I am so sorry that you have been burned again my nephew, but I am proud of you. You were forced to stand against your family but you did so with honour. I love you with all my heart nephew, and I know your cousin would be proud of you as well.”

He wants to reply to tell his uncle that he loves him as well, that he was more his father than Ozai ever was or could be, but his body is so tired that no matter how hard he fights sleep comes up to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the previous one but I just wanted to separate out the fight sequence and healing to let it stand on its own.
> 
> I hope it reads as well as the previous chapter and doesn't feel to blocky.
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out in the comments that some of the grammar around the speech was a bit wonky and made it hard to read. I have now hopefully fixed the issue, so please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Time heals all wounds, but a Waterbender can speed up the process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara helps to heal Zuko's wounds, and Iroh is thrown back into unpleasant memories of the past. Unfortunately for him Katara is too smart for her own good, Toph is curious and Zuko talks too much from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Iroh and Zuko's relationship in the show, and I really wanted to spend some time adding it here into this story. It's part of the reason why I changed the story line a little.
> 
> Iroh is the world's number one uncle.
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out in the comments that some of the grammar around the speech was a bit wonky and made it hard to read. I have now hopefully fixed the issue, so please enjoy.

Iroh watches as prince Zuko finally gives in to the sleep he so desperately needs. He had fought tooth and nail for a few moments to stay awake, but there was no way he could hold out forever. He is grateful that the avatar and his friends have given them space. He knows that Zuko would feel overwhelmed to have them all crowding around him, and truthfully he selfishly wants a moment to himself to reassure himself that he would not be losing another son. Now as Zuko sleeps he can see the young waterbender and earthbender make their way towards them. The girl, katara if he remembers the name the avatar gave her correctly offers him a bowl of cool water and a cloth. Thanking her he takes it and places it to his nephews brow, brushing the boys bangs out of the way. 

“How is he doing?” Even after all the grief his nephew has put her through, the girl in front of him sounds concerned for the young prince. 

“Much better thanks to your gentle hands my dear.” He offers her a warm smile which she returns with one of her own. 

“I’m glad. Once Aang and my brother return I can make the right salve and get everything covered. I’m sure Sokka has a spare shirt somewhere that Zuko can use but we need to get him out of his current one or he’ll catch a cold.” Iroh knows he shouldn’t be surprised by their kindness but the fact that they would go to such lengths after showing their previous blatant distrust of him and his nephew. 

“Thankyou for all of your help, it must be hard for you to go to these lengths for someone who has been your enemy for so long. I know my nephew has caused you much grief over the years but I hope you can believe me when I say he has his reasons.” Katara turns away from him then, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

The young earthbender comes to sit next to him, making herself a chair out of the ground beneath them. “If sparky is anything like you uncle then I believe he can be trusted. I mean he was telling the truth earlier before this whole fartstorm happened.” He is curious about her use of words. 

“What do you mean that you knew my uncle was telling the truth earlier young earthbender?” She nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

“I use my feet to feel the vibrations around me, it's how I see, but it also lets me feel a person's heartbeat. When someone lies their heart rate accelerates, I didn’t pick up on anything like that when sparky was talking earlier. And the name is Toph by the way.” He can’t help but be impressed by the young girl in front of him. She has not only found a way to overcome her disability, but she has expanded it to such impressive proportions. 

“That is a very impressive ability you have there young Toph. Consider this old man very impressed.” She grins at his compliment, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed across her chest. It’s then that he notices that Katara is looking a little conflicted at her friend's admission. 

“He really has changed hasn’t he.” It’s so quiet that he almost misses it, but he smiles nonetheless. 

“Yes he has. It’s taken him longer than I hoped it would but he’s found his destiny at last.” He notices her eyes are a little watery and he holds his arm out, an open offer of an embrace should she wish to take it. She is cautious in her approach but she places herself gracefully down beside him allowing him to wrap her up in a one armed hug. 

“I was so cruel to him today. I dismissed him without even being open to what he had to say. I wasn’t prepared to listen to him and I let my anger towards him blind me, but still he opened himself up to attack from his sister to make sure I was safe. I saw him struggling to keep her at bay. He knew that he would take a hit when he protected me.” Her voice is watery as she fights back the tears, and he gives her a gentle squeeze. 

“My nephew is a complicated young man I’m afraid. He has not had the best of childhoods and he himself did not deal with his anger in the best way but finally he is trying to be better than his family has tried to drive him to be.” She looks up at him with a confused expression, and he has to hold back the chuckle. At that moment she looks so much like Zuko used to during their lessons together, but he stays as still as he can so as to not disturb his nephews' sleep. “Maybe once the others return I will explain my nephews' past, but if I do I will only want to say it once. It is not a pleasant tale and I do not like to think back on it if I can help it.” She pouts a little but does not argue with him. 

“Can anyone get in on this uncle hug or do I have to wait my turn.” He can’t help but laugh at Toph’s words, and pats the ground on his other side. They sit like that the entire time the boys are out. Katara replaces the towel on Zuko’s head everytime it warms up and dries out, while he and Toph discuss the art of earthbending. 

He is intrigued to learn that she was taught by the badger moles and that she stood up to her parents who refused to see beyond her blindness. Several times Zuko tenses, getting restless, quietly pleading for his father's forgiveness as he had done three years ago. The trauma of his sister's actions forcing him to relive the nightmare of the Agni Kai. Each time Iroh gently sings leaves from the vine, as he had done for both his son and a much younger prince Zuko when nightmares woke them at the palace, and smoothes the soft hair on the boy's forehead to sooth him back into sleep. He watches the cogs turn in Katara’s head as she observes them and he is sure she would be able to make the connection even if he were to never say a word.

When the Avatar and the young water tribe boy return, Katara springs into action. Directing the boys to grind leaves and boil roots while she brings them together in a pot over the stove, mixing them all together with grease from deep in Appas fur. He watches as her skilled hands bend the mixture slightly to ensure every element is mixed thoroughly, and cooling it down to form a waxy salve. With her work done she picks up the bowl and cradles it gently as if it is the most precious thing in the world. As if she is scared that it may break if she so much as clenches her hand. With all the grace he has come to associate with a water bender she lowers herself to the floor wincing as she once again takes in the state of the young man before her. 

“This will probably sting quite a bit as I apply it, and he will probably wake up as I work, but it will stop the burn from spreading further and will help prevent too much blistering.” Iroh nods at her and the other boys step closer preparing to help Iroh hold the prince down should he begin to struggle as they help him. Ever so carefully she works with him to remove the tattered fabric of what remains of Zuko’s tunic, but his nephew remains a dead weight in their hands as he continues to sleep. Gathering a good scoop of the salve in her hand Katara begins working it into the red raw flesh, and Iroh watches as red smears appear in several places where the skin has bled despite Katara's ministrations. 

He feels his nephew tense underneath him as the pain rekindles a little. He gathers the hand that lies against his nephew's uninjured side and gives it a gentle squeeze, wincing a little as Zuko squeezes back turning his knuckles white as he grips hard. He listens as the poor boys breathing shifts from steady shallow breaths to short sharp pained gasps. The odd weak wimper breaking the tense silence that has fallen on the group as they watch Katara work. He knows that this will all work towards Zuko’s recovery but his heart still hurts when his nephew wakes and quietly begs for the pain to stop. 

“Please father. Stop. I have learned. Please.” He is unsure if Zuko even knows what he is saying at this moment but he sounds so much like the frightened child that had begged his father for forgiveness, that Iroh has to blink to stop the tears. 

“You are safe prince Zuko. You are safe here with me, I will never let harm come to you again. You have made me so proud, nephew, so proud.” His voice breaks as he leans down and rests his forehead against his nephews. “I love you Zuko, my son.” He places a delicate kiss on his nephews hairline and opens his eyes only to come face to face with pale gold. He is so focused on taking in the newfound clarity in the pained eyes in front of him that he almost misses the quiet confession. 

“I love you uncle.” 

And that is what breaks the damn. The tears begin to run down his cheeks, but he still can’t help but smile. He always knew he meant something to the brash young prince despite his harsh words, but to hear it from his lips and spoken with so much care even in the face of his suffering means so much more. “Thank you Prince Zuko.” 

He sees Katara pull back having covered the entirety of the burn in salve. “It is done now nephew, close your eyes and rest again.” Within mere moments Zuko is asleep once more. He watches for a brief moment before looking up at the other children that surround them. There isn’t a single dry eye amongst them even if the water tribe boy furiously wipes the moisture away in an attempt to seem collected. “Thank you. All of you. I am sorry for all that my family has done to you, and I wish there were a way that I could repay you for your kindness, but I know that to be impossible.” 

Toph places a small hand on his arm. “It’s okay uncle, sparky here has already started working on his apology. Though at least in my eyes there is nothing left to forgive.” The others don’t say anything, but he knows that by protecting Katara his nephew has cemented his place in this ragtag group.

Between them they help Katara cover the worst of the injury with the few bandages they have to spare, and Iroh can’t help but feel relieved that his nephew sleeps on through the whole process. With that done they sit in silence a little longer watching the up and down of Zuko’s breathing, as if no one is willing to wake him again.

Eventually it is the Avatar that breaks the silence. “Why did he think his father was here?” With a heavy sigh Iroh gently shifts Zuko in his lap till he rests securely with his head balanced in the meaty flesh of his uncle's thigh. 

“That is not a very happy tale i’m afraid young avatar, but like I said to the girls earlier, I am willing to tell you my nephew's story. Though I will say now I will only want to say it once, as it is not a time I enjoy remembering.” He watches them all shift a little as if deciding whether they wish to hear what he will tell them. When Aang meets his eyes they are steely with resolve.

“I understand, but if you are willing, I would like to hear what happened. Maybe it will help me better understand him.”

He looks to the others and they all nod, sharing in the young avatars sentiment. “Okay but please try not to wake my nephew. He must rest and I’m not sure how he would take me sharing his past and showing what he still believes to be his biggest weakness.” They nod once more and shift into more comfortable positions. Aang calling Appa and coming to sit beside Katara before leaning back into the thick fur of his bison. Kataras brother takes her other side also flopping back into the bison's pelt, opening his arms for his sister to lean against him. Keeping her feet firmly on the ground, Toph leans against his side placing a hand on his arm already sharing her support with him. Once they are settled he takes a deep breath and begins to speak.


	4. Chapter 4: A you sitting comfortably ... then I'll begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh tells the gaang a story. The more they learn about the quick to anger fire bender, the more they begin to question the picture they have built of him.
> 
> Maybe Zuko isn't as bad as they believed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gaang finally hear Zuko's tragic past. I really wished that there had been more of a direct story of the gaang learning about Zuko's past in the show, but then I didn't necessarily dislike how they handled him joining team avatar.
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out in the comments that some of the grammar around the speech was a bit wonky and made it hard to read. I have now hopefully fixed the issue, so please enjoy.

“Zuko has always had a strained relationship with his father, having struggled to pick up fire bending at the same pace as his sister. As you saw today she far surpasses him in natural skill and is much more like Ozai in many ways, while Zuko has always been much more like his mother, and for that my brother has always favoured Azula even over his first born son and heir apparent. Zuko has always known this and has tried hard for all of his life to live up to his father's expectations, but has never succeeded. One morning there was a war council meeting being held at the palace where all the major generals were summoned before the fire Lord, myself being one. Prince Zuko was desperate to be included and learn for himself what such a meeting involved, but being thirteen he was not allowed to enter. Despite my protests he managed to convince me to let him enter, but I made him promise to sit to the side and merely observe while saying nothing.” 

He pauses to draw another long breath. “As the meeting drew on one of the generals presented a plan before the fire Lord where the 41st division, a troop of new recruits would be sent against some of the most powerful and dangerous earthbenders, would be sent in as a diversion so that a troop of more experienced fire benders and soldiers could attack from the rear and secure the victory.” 

He hears Katara's brother suck in a breath. “But that would be suicide for the 41st troop, the earthbenders would flatten them!” Despite his hushed tones, he can easily detect the disgust in the young man's voice and he nods. 

“You are quite right there young man. It would be a death sentence, and like you, young prince Zuko recognised the sacrifice and spoke out against the plan. He bravely stood there and declared in front of decorated and respected generals, that the soldiers loved and defended the fire nation and the plan would be betraying them. While I am sure many people sat around that table agreed with the young prince's argument, speaking out when forbidden to do so was an act of immense disrespect and it angered the fire Lord greatly. There is only one solution in cases such as this, an Agni Kai.” He watches as the colour drains from their faces. 

“But that can be a fight to the death.” The young avatar sounds like he was going to be sick, so Iroh throws him a wane smile. 

“You are correct young avatar. However, desperate to prove himself as always, Zuko agreed to the terms expecting to fight the elderly general, confident that he would win saying that he was not afraid. However my nephew misunderstood. He did not realise that by speaking out against the generals plan in the fire lord's war room it was not the general he had disrespected, but the fire Lord himself. I will never forget the fear in my nephew's face as he turned round expecting to see the old general only to come face to face with his father.”

Iroh pauses before steeling himself and delving into the story once more. “Realising that he would have to fight his father, Prince Zuko begged for mercy. He swore that he had meant no disrespect and had only had the fire nations best interests at heart, apologising for speaking out of turn. Yet despite his son's plea, my brother demanded that Zuko fight for his honour. Desperate not to fight Zuko got to his knees kowtowing before his father begging for mercy as his loyal son, but Ozai ignored him still, insisting that he rise and fight. But Zuko refused him still. This greatly angered my brother, who stood before his son and told him that he would learn respect and that pain and suffering would be his teacher.”

Shuddering at the approaching memory, Iroh gazes down at the sleeping prince in his lap, watching each steady breath. His voice wavering a little as he continues. “I looked away. I could not watch as my brother used his fire to burn the face of his son, who wanted nothing more than to please him.” Gently he strokes the hair above the scar that even now stood prominent on his nephews face. “I can still hear his screams now, and I can still smell the burning flesh. It isn’t something I shall forget. But what hurt Zuko the most was that his father banished him from the fire nation, only to return if he brought him the Avatar. My nephew wasn’t even permitted to recover in the safety of the palace, his father refusing to give him medical treatment saying that if he survived then he deserved to live.”

He looks up into the eyes of the children that surround him, his voice finding strength now that the worst is over. “So I took him from the palace and pulled in all the favours I had to get a ship and a trustworthy crew and left the fire nation. I got him the best medical attention I could, but it took a long time for him to get back on his feet. When he did and found out what the Firelord requested of him Zuko began his frantic search. Not resting for even a day, even though he was still healing. While what he did was wrong, now even he recognises that and I am in no way defending his actions, he was just a child that wanted nothing more than to go home.”

The air is thick with a strange sort of tension that is a blend of sadness, discomfort and uncertainty. Iroh knows that this must be hard for the original trio. His nephew had chased them across their nations in his desperate attempts to capture the avatar, but rather than see the actions of a scared and emotionally damaged boy, they saw his actions through the vision offered to them by the war. That he was cruel and unforgiving, trying to help his father get rid of the only hope for peace. To find out that Zuko is just as human as the rest of them must have really shaken up the ground that they stand upon. 

The silence is shattered when the young water tribe boy speaks up again. “He burned his son for defending the safety of fire nation troops, refused him medical care and exiled him from his home unless he completed an impossible task. The avatar hadn’t been seen for 100 years!” The shock and disgust on the boys tanned face is nothing but genuine. “He didn’t want him to go home did he?” 

The question is quiet but Iroh still hears it. He looks down at his nephew in his lap as he replies. “No, I don’t believe he did.” The silence returns again, no one knowing what to say. He watches as Katara silently gets up and leaves, returning to the fire to work on some food for tea. Her brother follows to keep her company, as he continues to process what he has learned. 

The avatar shuffles a little closer, his body slumping as he feels the sadness for a boy who had previously been his enemy. “He betrayed us in Ba Singh Se because Azula promised him his honour and his home didn’t he.” There is no anger in the boys voice as he speaks, just a desire for understanding. 

Iroh nods. “Yes young avatar, Zuko has been lost for many years. I tried to direct him away from the path his father was driving him down. I even thought he had found the right path for a moment in Ba Singh Se, but his sister offered him everything he thought he wanted.” He had been disappointed in his nephew in those caverns and he had been hurt but he understood why Zuko took that path. 

“He came to realise his mistake. He has seen firsthand the damage that this war has caused, and the cruelty the fire nation has been reaping. Being back home didn’t get rid of those memories, and hearing his father's ambition once more merely drove him to seek a better solution. An end to this war.” Aang looks a little uncomfortable at the reminder of his destiny, but he stays quiet. “My nephew believes in you young avatar. It is why he left to help you, and for that I would like to thank you.” 

The previous discomfort shifts to a look of surprise. “What are you thanking me for?” Iroh pats the ground next to him for the avatar to sit next to him, which he does with the utmost care not to disturb the sleeping prince. 

“You may not realise it, but you gave my second son a reason to look beyond my brother's tyranny. When my sister in law left the palace to protect her son, she did not consider how the poison of the firelord could corrupt the purity of Zuko’s soul. Without the hope that you bring, my nephew would most likely have remained trapped under his father's cruel illusion. So I cannot help but thank you.” The boy beside him rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks flush at the compliment.

As Iroh has come to expect from the earthbender, Toph rather eloquently breaks the moment. “Well. I didn’t think anyone could beat me for shit parents, but I think sparky really maxed out with his twisted dad and crazy sister.” Iroh can’t help but laugh a little at the young girl, but holds it back when Zuko shifts and groans from the movement. 

“Yes, young Toph I believe attempted murder, mutilation and banishment is rather a hard trio to beat.” He chuckles a little more despite his attempts to keep still, which is made all the harder when Toph raises her voice to dangerously loud levels. 

“What do you mean attempted murder!” Once again he looks down at his nephew, still asleep peacefully. 

“That is a story for another time. When my nephew is not around, for even he does not know the truth about that one, and I would like to keep it that way. He has enough on his plate without me adding more.” The pair seem to understand and no more is said on the matter. They sit and chat for a while longer before Katara calls them for dinner. 

When the avatar brings food for Iroh, he pauses just for a moment. “I cannot speak for the others, and I know Katara will most likely need more time, but to me Zuko has redeemed himself. The fact that he has turned from the aggression of his father to help bring peace is enough for me.” and with a smile he leaves to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5: The sleeping beauty wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally wakes up and has a little heart to heart with Katara. Iroh better start running before his nephew can catch him :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is short, but I wanted Zuko's and Katara's heart to heart to be separated from the rest of the story. This isn't explicitly a Zutara fic, but I think their relationship dynamic (whether you take that to be romantic or plationic) was one of the most important in the show and deserved its own chapter.
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out in the comments that some of the grammar around the speech was a bit wonky and made it hard to read. I have now hopefully fixed the issue, so please enjoy.

Over the next couple of days Zuko drifts in and out of consciousness. Several times he’s woken up to random snippets of conversation, with very little context. “... you made our life so difficult for so long, and I want to be mad at you but I can’t anymore … you stupid angry jerkbender.”

“... Your an idiot sparky, but your a brave idiot. … Maybe we should start a shitty parents club ...”

“... I’m still here nephew … Keep fighting for me just a little longer ...”

“... I’m not sure if I can bring peace with how I am, but I will not let your struggles be wasted and not try ...”

When he next wakes and is fully aware, Katara is at his side once more, her hands wrapped in glowing water. He’s not sure how long he’s been out but his side already looks so much better. The skin is still distorted and warped in places, and most of the area is still red and tender to the touch. He opens his mouth to let her know he is awake but he holds back when he hears her talking to him. “I have hated you for so long. You made our life so difficult, constantly trying to get your hands on Aang, and threatening the people around us, but you have made it so hard for me to keep hating you.” Her voice is little more than a whisper as if she doesn’t want anyone to hear her words. “Why did you have to come and help us? Why did you have to sacrifice your safety for me?” 

When he hears her questions he can stay quiet no longer. “I protected you because you have already suffered enough at the hands of my family. You didn’t deserve to burn as well.” His voice is hoarse, but he gets the words out and he feels her hands falter in their movements. Slowly she lowers them and moves to raise a glass of water to his lips, supporting his head as he drinks.

“Slow, little sips.” She is gentle as she reminds him not to overdo it, and when she lowers his head back onto the makeshift pillow. Pulling the water from her waterskin once more, she resumes her healing process, and for a moment neither of them speak.

“I am sorry Katara, for everything. For attacking your village. For taking your mother's necklace. For hunting you down, but most of all for betraying your trust.” Her hands still, as she turns to look him in the eye. He cringes inside when he sees the hurt flash across her face.

“I know. Your uncle told us everything. How you got your scar, why you were chasing us. It explained everything.” He is surprised by her confession, but he can tell there is more she wants to say so he stays quiet. “But I can’t forgive you yet.” This doesn’t surprise him but it does hurt a little. “I trusted you once and you threw it back in my face. I can’t trust you like that again just yet. I’m not saying never, just not right now.”

He’s happy with that. He couldn’t ask for more than that. “Thank you Katara. For everything.” She gives him a small smile and heads back to her work on his side.

Unbeknownst to the two of them Iroh stands there and watches them interact. He knows that despite the rough start Zuko has found his place in the world. “Wait a minute Uncle did what!” He laughs as he watches Zuko try and break away from the young waterbender, and if her reaction is anything to go by she’ll freeze him down before letting him move around. “UNCLE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR EXCUSES READY FOR WHEN I GET TO YOU!” Still laughing Iroh turns and walks away, maybe he’ll wait for the young prince to calm down before he goes to see him.


End file.
